spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob's Robotic Adventure
This article is about the game. For the spin-off based on the game, see Taking Over. ''SpongeBob's Robotic Adventure ''is the first game in the fangame series of the same name released by HafenGames that started development on March 15, 2013. The first public release of the game was on April 21, 2013, as a demo with 4 levels (not including sub-levels). The full game released on May 17, 2013 for Windows. At one point, an Xbox 360 port was in development, but it was quickly canceled. You can find all versions of the game by clicking here. Almost 3 years after the game's initial release, Da Nerd released a bugfix update that also ported the game to GameMaker: Studio (while previous versions were made using Game Maker 8) as well as other fixes and the announcement of an Android port that never made it to fruition. On July 7, 2017, Notdn proposed to remake the game with updated graphics to serve as the potential base on which to build a sequel. The remake was later confirmed for a 2018 release. Plot Plankton has come up with yet another "foolproof" plan to steal the formula. He has created the Robo-Generator 2000™ which, fitting its name, generates robots. Plankton intends on using the robot army to get rid of SpongeBob, allowing Plankton to get into the kitchen of the Krusty Krab, and into the safe. Meanwhile, SpongeBob is watching his favorite shows on TV while a news report interrupts. Breaking news! Plankton from the Chum Bucket has released an army of robots! ''SpongeBob assumes Plankton's intent on getting the formula with these robots, and he has to do whatever he can to stop him. ''And so our journey begins... Gameplay Controls Left/right arrow keys - move Up - jump A - enter melee attack mode B - blow bubble List of enemies/robots (easiest - hardest) Gameplay elements Battle Arenas *'Downtown Bikini Bottom - '''Jelly, Bob *'Rock Bottom - Jelly, Bob, Liam, Gzlorb Bosses *'Chum Bucket - '''Plankton (100 health) Downloads System requirements * Windows XP or later * 512 MB RAM * 128 MB graphics Download '''Demo (v0.9) - April 21, 2013 - 'Download 'v1.0 - May 17, 2013 - 'Download 'v1.01 - May 18, 2013 - 'Download 'v1.1 - May 19, 2013 - 'Download 'v1.2 - March 19, 2016 -' Download Leaks Before the demo was released, videos were uploaded leaking samples of in-game stuff, such as the soundtrack or a few levels in gameplay. These were made early in development, so things may be different than they are currently. '''Soundtrack Gameplay footage Rating (by age) This section of the article is allowed to be edited by any user! So go ahead and start rating! RottenKelpRates - TWEEN8 HafenGames Rating Board - '10+ ''(official rating) 'JellyfishJam38 Productions - '''7+ 'Pineapple Entertainment - '10+ 'RamDarre Productions- '7+ (Cartoon Violence) ' Studios '''- 10+ '''Skinflint Plankton Productions - E (Everyone) Fred Rechid Productions '- PG '''United Rock Entertainment '- All 8+ (A 8+) ' Incorporated - '''Ages 7 And Up '''Sponge Network's Video Game Ratings Category- '''7+ '''SpongeTastic! Games Ratings: '''Preteens (Ages 10-12) for Cartoon Violence ' : '''10+ (Cartoon Violence, Language) '''PEGI Rating Boards 7 Kingshire Rating System: 'TWEEN7 'User:Ponyo Fan - It's all good unless you're a little tiny baby or something Trivia *The game uses some of the soundtrack from classic SpongeBob games (e.g. Battle for Bikini Bottom, The Movie Game, etc.) which have been modified slightly. *The game has currently been only released for PC. *All graphics are done by HafenGames. *Original music and sound effects were composed in FL Studio 10. *The game uses the Krabby Patty font. *The game uses some sound effects from classic SpongeBob PC games (e.g. Employee of the Month, Operation Krabby Patty, etc.) but the demo only had original sound effects. *The game uses the song Wipeout ''by The Surfaris. Patches/Releases *'Demo v0.9 - April 21, 2013 - SpongeBob's House, Bikini Bottom, Jellyfish Fields, and Downtown Bikini Bottom *'v1.0 - May 17, 2013 '- full game, no bonus levels *'v1.01 - May 18, 2013 '- see README.txt *'''v1.1 - May 19, 2013 *'v1.2 - March 19, 2016 '- bug fixes and speedup, see blog post Poll This first poll is another research element to see how many people are following the project. Just click any option. Yes No Which robot do you like the best? Bob Gzlorb Liam Which battle arena do you like the best? Downtown Bikini Bottom Rock Bottom What do you want to see in SpongeBob's Robotic Adventure 2? (You can add more options to this question by editing the Poll section) New robots Better graphics Better sound effects/music Category:Video Games Category:HafenGames Related Stuff Category:Featured Category:SpongeBob's Robotic Adventure